Return of the Salt Princess
The Return of the Salt Princess is the 14th game of the Dark Parables series The game is based on many myths from the Krakow region of Poland, including references to the salt mines, Wawel Dragon, and various other pieces of folklore. The game appears to take place in Kraków, Poland. Briefing Welcome to Krakow, Detective. In the past few days, the Old Town beneath the ruins of the Grak Kingdom has been rapidly turning into salt. A mystical species of white dragonflies appears to be the culprit behind this baffling case of salinization. Ironically, salt was the kingdom's main source of wealth. Unfortunately, little is known about the Grak Kingdom, as it is protected by a magical barrier that does not allow anyone to enter the kingdom. What we do know is that, one hundred years ago, the princess of Grak Kingdom suddenly disappeared. The Grak palace also collapsed around the same time. Sources say that a girl resembling the missing princess has been sighted in Old Town. She may be the link to all these strange happenings. Find this girl and solve the mysteries behind the salinization and the Grak Kingdom. Good luck, Detective! Plot To be added when more information is revealed... Epilogue To be added when more information is revealed... Parables The Exiled Salt Princess Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. The Untold Story of the Frog Prince The Moon Prophecy Connections To be added when more information is revealed... Media Screenshots= 18216579 1661857033854319 6293134784804907287 o.jpg|Loading Screen DarkParables_TheReturnOfTheSalt_2017-09-12_09-39-1.jpg|Main Menu photo_2017-09-28_21-35-20_Modified.jpeg|Scared photo_2017-09-28_21-37-10_Modified.jpeg|Ready to use power photo_2017-09-28_21-38-25_Modified.jpeg|Dragonflies appeared photo_2017-09-28_21-42-29_Modified.jpeg|Thief turned to the salt 19884353 1758731914166830 4903356714437263999 n.jpg|Welcome to Krakow y6abur6UTGM.jpg 20046482 1758738684166153 7623291419857691090 n.jpg|Dragon courtyard 0_df146_f2c90e49_XL.jpg 0_df145_158a55b4_XL.jpg 0_df144_ba612cd_XL.jpg 0Cq19AMTFz4.jpg WsR5yRQFZ4I.jpg |-|Concept Art= To be added when more information is revealed... |-|Wallpaper= To be added when more information is revealed... |-|Other Images= To be added when more information is revealed... |-|Videos= To be added when more information is revealed... Personnel To be added when more information is revealed... Category:Games Category:Return of the Salt Princess